The present invention is directed toward an exercise device and more particularly, toward an exercise device that provides a full body workout using rotary motion. The invention is particularly useful for engaging in an exercise that simulates the swinging of a baseball bat or a tennis racquet or the like.
Numerous types of exercise machines are available and are used by individuals at home, in gyms, health clubs, fitness centers, rehabilitation centers, and the like, in order to exercise or rehabilitate different parts of the body. For example, elliptical machines, rowing machines, climbing machines, stationary bikes, and treadmills, to name a few, are some of the machines commonly used. All of these machines, however, encourage movement along the body's sagittal plane. While these machines are effective, they do not utilize movement in the body's transverse plane through a full range of motion, or provide a means for improving a person's rotational balance.
Other machines are available that provide a rotary movement of the upper and lower body. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,875,159 to Chuang discloses a rotating platform upon which a person stands and includes one or more rotating foot disks. A handle may be mounted to and coupled to the platform. However, the handle and platform do not rotate about the same axis. Nor do they rotate independently of one another. Thus, the Chuang device appears to be somewhat limited in its function and does not allow a person to exercise a wide enough range of motion or develop rotational balance.
Therefore, a need exists for an exercise machine that provides rotary motion of the upper and lower body independently through a full range of motion.